Tai Lung's Past
by FalconMage
Summary: A little story on Tai Lung's past and what happened between him and Shifu. Story goes on till Tai Lung's imprisonment. Completed! Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it. Tai Lung with Shifu and little Tigress.
1. Do you love me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kung Fu Panda character

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kung Fu Panda character. If I did… I wouldn't be working my ass off with all assignments that I'm having now. Shessh…

**This story sets back in time when Tai Lung was still a young cub and in training. I'll try my best not to make it too boring as the story will sound like a diary/journal kind of thing rather than scenes.**

_The day ended like usual with more training and more broken bones in my knuckles. Shifu has been training me for what seems like thousand years but never once did I see him make a proud face of what I did. Never….._

"Is this the right way and stance?" I asked jovially.

"Yes, m'boy. That's correct. You've learn well but your stance is a little of the wrong place" Master Shifu said this and used his bamboo pipe to correct my legs and hands.

"Now, come here Tai Lung"

I followed Master Shifu outside of the Jade Palace until we've reached a particular path of the trail where a big and enormous boulder stood right in front of me.

"Wow!!" That's all I could exclaim. Wow…

Master Shifu turned to me and said, "See this boulder? There's a weak spot in this strong boulder that is unable to be seen with our own eyes. You need to sense and feel the boulder to find it. When you do, with just a small amount of force, this whole boulder will break and shatter into tiny rocks"

"Wow…" I said it again. Wow... That's all I could say at that moment.

Master Shifu patted my head, smiled and went off, leaving me alone with this big boulder. I didn't know what to do next. Break it? Touch it? Feel it? Kiss it?

I don't know

What I did next that's logical was to touch and feel the boulder as to know if there is such a thing as a "weak spot".

I was with the boulder for hours and then it hit me. I felt a particular part that's unusual and without thinking, pulled a hard kick onto it.

"Aarghh!!"

Thunk

--

I went back limping with a right broken feet. It was horrible. What I anticipated next was even worst and I was not ready at all.

"Here" Master Shifu threw at me a bamboo stick and with quick reflexes, managed to catch it.

"Come, spar with me"

"What?!"

"A little sparing wouldn't kill you would it Hmmm…?"

"But…but…Master…I'm no ready" I was scared and in my current condition, I will never be able to perform well. This would disappoint Shifu evidently.

"In combat, you must be able to perform well. Regardless of what the condition you are in" Master Shifu said. "How about this. If you manage to hit me 3 times, tomorrow's training won't be tedious but if you don't, there won't be dinner"

"But..Master-" before I could finish, Master Shifu already made the first move.

With just 5 hits, I was down.

"You're growing weak m'boy. You can do better than that. No dinner tonight and please go back to your room and recover. With that said, Master Shifu walked back to the Jade Palace.

--

Pain…Misery…Anger… That was what I was felling and no to mention hungry. I curled up and cried.

"Master Shifu is never proud of me. Instead, he always pushes me to my limits and leave me" I said to myself between tears.

I couldn't take it anymore. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. So, I got up and left my room, to where? I don't know.

Finally, after wandering around for 15 minutes enjoying the night's cool breeze with a limping right leg, I ended up in the Halls of Heroes.

I walked in or rather limped, and saw the many artifacts and weapons that were on display to show appreciation to the man warriors of China. "I will be one of them and be remembered always"

Up above, the dragon scroll. The scroll that holds limitless power to the chosen dragon warrior. "Will I be able to Master it? Will I be chosen?" I said to myself.

"Hmph. If I can't even make Master Shifu proud, what hope do I have? Shifu, all I did, I did everything to make you proud" I laid then and there, crying till Master Shifu came up to me.

"Tai Lung. What are you doing here? It's cold tonight and you might get sick"

I looked at Master Shifu with teary eyes and said "What's the point? You don't love me as much as you do anymore like last time"

"Who gave you that idea" Shifu sat beside me and toke my in his small arms.

"I have always love you like a son. Never will I abandon you. Today's training was to motivate you to become stronger and aim high. You are never weak. Always remember, obeying your master is not a weakness"

"Really?"

"Yes" and Shifu hugged me.

"Will I be the dragon warrior?" I asked

"I'm not sure of that because you haven't mastered all of the scrolls yet. There are 1000 of them and it takes years to master all" Shifu said with a smile.

"Then…I can be the dragon warrior after mastering them all" I joyfully said

"Sure enough"

_Then that will make you proud of me…… I will be the dragon warrior._


	2. Teenager

Disclaimer: I don't (again) own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters

Disclaimer: I don't (again) own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters. I don't own Tai Lung (how I wish I did), Shifu, Oongway, and Tigress.

**Next chapter of Tai Lung's past. Ever wondered what happened when he leaves to the village?**

_That's the only way. That's the only way to make Shifu proud of me. Nothing more. Once I've got the dragon scroll, Shifu will be so proud to say that I'm his best student that he's ever trained._

Years had gone by, a teenager now. Still, there wasn't any new student that Master Shifu or Oogway has trained yet. Have been a while. Oogway as usual will keep telling me things in circle and in the end; I have to answer a question with a question. When will that old turtle get to the point of what he wants to say. Shessh…

"Patients" Master Shifu answered.

"Patient is a virtue and it is not easy to come around. In this matter, you haven't mastered the art of being patient"

I frowned, "What..?"

"Nothing" Shifu chuckled to himself. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please go to the grocery shop and get some food for the kitchen. We're running out of supplies"

I nodded, "Ok"

I walked out of the Jade Palace until I've reached the stairs that leads to the village. There's way too many steps and it tales lots of time to get down by walking down. I started to wonder who the heck built these stairs and which idiot architecture build the Jade Palace up on top off a hill. By the time people got up here and down there, they're too exhausted to move anymore. _Idiots_

"Unless…"

I walked back a little and got on all fours.

"Prepare, crouch low, concentrate. It's all about landing and aerodynamics. Huh….." I exhaled, "And so we go"

I ran as quick as possible to pick up speed and jumped off the cliff. _Concentrate, check for any obstacle that might ruin your landing or air force._

The wind was blowing right through my face and it felt great. I've never felt this way before. Imagine what it would be, flying. That's in one of those scrolls and I've got to learn how to do that.

Finally, I grabbed on a tree branch and leaped off. _Safe._

"Whew, I guess the rumors are true then. Cats do land on all four" I chuckled.

--

The busy market place is always busy with people doing their daily businesses and chores. Everyone is so busy with their work that if you put an explosive right in the middle of the town, nobody will even realize it.

I walked to my destination and got what I needed. Usually, I don't socialize much with the people of the village. _Talk whenever I needed to and keep you trap shut if you know what's best._

"Hey girls, check that furry feline. He's so cute and adorable" My sensitive ears had picked up a conversation not far from where I was.

"Yeah. Check him out. He's oh so muscular and tough. I bet he can break anything with those paws" another girl said.

I got curious (A/N: In this case, curiosity did not kill the cat) and pretended to walk near at a slow pace while not making eye-contact. _They talking about me?_

"You've got to love that beautiful coat of white fur and spots. He is so handsome and a dreamer. Sigh….."

"I bet your crummy boyfriend don't have the guts to even talk to him. He's so tough and cool"

"Yeah, I like so want him right now"

Yup. They're talking about me and I don't think I want to hear them anymore. Tch… Females. You can never understand them. Oogway always said that male can' live without em' but can neither stand em'. I still don't get it.

--

Evidently, I had to climb up all the way to the Jade palace.

"Sigh" _Again_

Once I've reached to the top, I quickly store all of the grocery into their respective places. Once again, my sensitive ears caught up another conversation.

"What the heck is wrong with these ears" I scolded myself.

I heard Master Oogway and Shifu talking just outside of the kitchen. I knew eavesdropping is bad but I was once again curious as to know what they are talking about.

"A female?" Master Shifu said with a shocking tone.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with having a female student Shifu?" Replied Oogway.

"Er…Nothing. It's just…Will she be able to keep up with this training? Kung Fu is a difficult way of life. You said you found this cub. Maybe it was an accident that you found her. Maybe she belongs to someone from the village below"

"There are no accidents" Oogway replied again.

Eventually, Shifu gave up and the miniature red panda toke the young cub onto his paws.

"You have to name her as you have named Tai Lung, Shifu" Oogway remarked.

Shifu thought for a while and said,

"I will name her Tigress. Other than Tai Lung, you will be my next excellent student. Maybe even a dragon warrior. That's **if** Tai Lung doesn't fulfill his destiny"

I gasped. _WHAT?!_ _NEVER!!_ Never will I lose to a female. Never!! I will fulfill my destiny as Shifu has foretold. I will **not** lose. I will be the dragon warrior.

I quickly ran out and pretended that I didn't hear anything.

"Master Shifu. I'm back. I'm ready to continue my training" I frantically said.

"Shifu chuckled. "No need to rush Tai Lung. There is plenty of time. Here. This young cub is Tigress. She will be the new student here"

I stared at Tigress's eyes for what felt like hours. _This tiger? No, she won't_. But somehow, I felt another urge to continue to stare into her beautiful eyes. _What is this feeling?_

I let out a low growl. "Hmph" I turned away and walked into the room where the 1000 scrolls were kept.

I've got to master all of them or else I will disappoint Master Shifu. Then that Tigress will not receive the dragon scroll.

_No…That will never happen. Nobody can change my destiny. I will receive the dragon scroll. Nobody can deny my destiny._

--

ReckonNairu : Hey, thanks for the review. Actually, I wanted to just write 3 chapters but since you wanted to see a nerve attack chapter, I will. I wanted to do it because ideas started to form in my dam imagination after that and it connects wonderfully with the ending. Thanks.


	3. Nerve attack

Disclamer : I don't own any of the character from KFP

Disclamer : I don't own any of the character from KFP. I sure wish that I did own Tai Lung but no.

**This is a nerve attack chapter and I will try my best to input as much details as I know. I learn martial arts (Teakwondo). So, I will apply details that are on humans. I'm not sure how is the nerve system of animals, so I will use human vital points. Sorry for any misleading info.**

_How would you justify a person that you trust the most and gave your whole life towards his words that he's been saying for years? Only to find out that he doubts your abilities. How? I hold on to your words and faith for so long……till now._

"This scroll is the last scroll" Master Shifu said.

Finally, the last scroll. One more steps closer towards the dragon scroll. One more step to become the dragon warrior. And…..to make you proud.

"Tai Lung. This technique is very useful but only uses it whenever necessary. I've told you before, techniques learned are just moves. It depends on the warrior who uses it. Use it to your advantage"

"Yes, master" I replied.

"Sigh…I trust you Tai Lung. Since you are the dragon warrior, this will be your last lesson. The nerve attack. This move is crucial and many questions might arise on this technique"

"Don't worry master. I will use it with care and whenever necessary" I answered.

"Good. Listen carefully. Every part of the body has a weak spot, just like the boulder I've shown you many years ago"

_Ungh…That boulder has not yet been broken._

Master Shifu continued. "The simplest weak point on the body is located at the neck near the collar bone, the back of your paw (Palm), sides and near the pits (Yes, there). There are many others but if you can manipulate them, even the most solid part of the body will become the weakest"

Shifu walked up to me and used his bamboo pipe to strike my neck near my collar bone.

"Oww" I yelled.

"See? Pain isn't it? Break these vital points and the result will be an immobilize body"

"Yes"

"Next concentrate on your Chi. Bring it to your paws. Flow them to the tip of your paws and suppress them. Release upon impact"

--

The training continued up until night fall. I was so exhausted because I have been using most of my Chi for the training. I was so hungry that I could eat a whole house. Immediately say down alone on the dining table and ate alone.

That's when I heard arguing.

"Are you sure?" It was Master Shifu.

I wanted to ignore it until I heard the next sentence.

"But Tai Lung has been training for years. I don't think Tigress will be able to go until where he has gone through"

_What?!_

I quickly walked towards where the conversation took place and listened attentively.

"Shifu, it is a premonition. It is not necessary true unless you do something. One's destiny is in the hand of his own. Not truly on others. Others are helpers to help guide them and you, Shifu, is Tai Lung's guide"

"So, I can change?"

I heard Master Oogway sighed. "The spirit around me has spoken. This is what the future holds"

There was silence and nothing more.

"Come on Shifu, stand up for me" I said

Shifu broke the silence, "I will see how things go. If it's true, then, maybe, Tai Lung might not be the true dragon warrior"

I was shocked and felt like the walls were closing in on me. "Shifu….." I whispered.

--

I had a lot of things on my mind. Due to that, I didn't even want to continue training for that day. I walked aimlessly outside the Jade Palace until I reached the boulder. It still stood there, waiting for me to break it.

I close in to the boulder and touched it.

"Why? Don't you have faith in me? Why?" I said.

While touching and searching the big boulder. I concentrate and felt the boulder's weak spot.

I clenched my fist and said, "Can't you see, I'm doing this all for you? Can't you see how hard I trained? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THE TRUE DRAGON WARRIOR?"

I let out a deafening roar and kick the boulder, hard.

"WHY!!"

Boom Crush Shatter

The boulder was smashed into tiny pieces. My eyes burned with flaming rage and proof of dissatisfaction. That's when I saw Tigress.

"Brother Tai Lung" Tigress said in a hushed tone "Are…. You…. alright?"

"You!!" I snarled at her with rage.

She backed up a step. I half expected her to run but she stood there, waiting. Waiting for what, I don't know.

"Brother Tai Lung. Don't be mad at me" She said calmly and then and there, she did something out of my cunning expectations.

She hugged me……She held me tightly and wouldn't let go.

_Tigress hugged me and said, "I love you Tai Lung"_


	4. It's time

Disclaimer : I still do not own KFP or any character of dreamworks

Disclaimer : I still do not own KFP or any character of dreamworks. Still wish that I own Tai Lung. Sigh

**This is the penultimate chapter of Tai Lung's past. Though it isn't considered a great series of a story but to me, it is great, considering that I've not written anything for the last 2 years. For those of you who do not know what the meaning of "Penultimate" is, look up in the dictionary. Please, dictionary is your next best friend.**

**--**

_What is darkness? What is light? My heart yearns for evil or good? Am I….evil? Maybe….That's the reason why….. Shifu……Oogway……._

"Stop that Tai Lung!!" Shifu exclaimed.

I broke another swinging club.

"What have gotten into you m'boy"

"Nothing. Nothing" I grinned.

"You are strong Tai Lung. I see that you've managed to break the boulder that you couldn't break when you were young"

"Yes, master. I used the nerve attack that you taught me a few months ago" I proudly said, standing high and mighty with my massive chest up.

Shifu smiled, "So, you've finally done it. You've mastered all 1000 scrolls but that doesn't mean you can stop training. Look at what you've done"

Shifu sighed now and heard him mumbled, "Is this Oogway's prophecy?"

I felt raged pouring on into my spirit, "Hey Shifu. I've been training myself on how to combine most of the techniques and made them into one fury attack. I can break all of THESE swinging clubs in one go"

"No! Tai Lung, wait!"

"Too late!! Watch this Shifu. Watch! Aargh!!" I let out a deafening cry and did a triple backswing, a shuffle, palm strike, jaw strike, flying back thrust. Leaped from one wall to another and let out a fury of kicks.

_Watch how strong I am Shifu!! Be proud of me!!_

Once the last club fell, I stopped and breathed heavily. Dust from the broken clubs flew all around the training hall and once it has settled, I saw Oogway standing at the doorway.

Hah!! How'd you like me now you old turtle. How can I not be the dragon warrior.

Then, I saw Tigress standing next to Master Oogway. I saw terror in her beautiful eyes. _Beautiful eyes?_ I shock the image out of my mind.

--

"Take care of Tigress for a while Tai Lung" Shifu said, "We won't be long"

Baby sit?! What do you think I am? A nanny?

"Master, why don't you take her along as well? I'm sure she's interested and eager to see the outside world or in this case, the village below"

"In due time my son. In the meantime, take care of her here and please be ready to hear your destiny"

Yes!! Time has finally come. I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time.

Shifu and Oogway left and Tigress called out to me, "Brother Tai Lung, can we talk?"

"Erm… sure, if that's what you want"

Both of us sat down on the courtyard and we just talked. Nothing more. I told her about my destiny and the dragon scroll together with the 1000 scrolls but left out details about Master Shifu and the rest.

"So…this scroll is very important to you" She asked

"Of course it is" I scoffed, "Nothing more"

"Is Shifu going to give it to you?" She asked again.

"Not really actually" I looked away. "It is Oogway's decision"

"Oh? Master OogOog is going to give it to you. OogOog is good turtle. Very smart and intel…er…intel..li…."Tigress stammered.

"Intelligent" I corrected her.

"Ya, ya. Intelligent! OogOog knows lots of stuff and I bet he will give you the scroll"

"I looked away again, "I hope"

--

"Brother Tai Lung, Shifu wants to see you" Tigress called out from outside.

I exhaled, "It's time. I do not doubt my abilities nor my true judgment. I'm the one" I said to myself and left my room, head directly towards the hall of heroes.

When I got there, Shifu and Oogway were already there.

"Ah…Tai Lung. We've been waiting. How are you feeling?" Shifu asked.

"Better than you've ever known" I smiled.

"Oogway, if you may?"

The old turtle moved forward and held out his old staff while closing his eyes. He swirled I a little in mid-air at my chest and stopped.

"Mmm… Such strong heart. Full with potential. Mastered the 1000 scrolls. Impressive. Very potential at a oung age. Shifu, you've done well" Oogway said.

"Thank you Master" Shifu beamed.

"However…." Oogway continued.

_However? What does that mean?_

"The purest of hearts are yet to be sought. The scroll will only benefit the warrior that is pure and just" and he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Yours…is not pure and just enough" and then, he shook his head.

_No!! NO!!_

My expression changed from proud and mighty to sad and mournful. NO!

I looked at Shifu with a shocking expression. _Shifu! Do something. Say something. Anything!_

But to no avail, nothing. Shifu just shook his head and looked at Oogway who now has turned his back to me.

_Shifu….Help me….. please don't leave me in the dark._


	5. End

Disclaimer : Still do not own Kung Fu Panda at all

Disclaimer : Still do not own Kung Fu Panda at all. If I did, I wouldn't' be having my finals next week. I wish I own Tai Lung or Tigress.

**This is the last chapter and story of Tai Lung's past. This is also as far as I can go and think off while shredding my brains off with my finals and assignments in college. I hope readers enjoy this last chapter as much as I did for those whom love and respect Tai Lung for who he is.**

(A/N: I had such a hard time for this chapter. I hate writer's block)

--

_Is my destiny denied? Is this what I'm not? Is it….is that it!? I did all to make you proud!! What have I learned…What I've done!!_

"No!!" I roared, "NO"

"Shifu!! Did you not train me for this? Did you not! Are you telling me that after all the hard training that we've both done from dawn till dusk is for nothing?"

I continued arguing.

Anger, pain, tension, dissatisfaction started to sip into my head, while love, patients, compassion and especially…love flows away.

"What am I to do Shifu! Tell me! Tell me what I can do to get the dragon scroll and a title as a dragon warrior. What can I do?"

"Nothing!!" Shifu snapped back at me.

"You heard Oogway, your heart just isn't pure and just enough. Why can't you except it"

"You mean to tell me that you aren't going to do anything? Anything at all?" I snarled at Shifu.

Shifu looked taken aback and not a word came out of his mouth.

_You did nothing…_

"Go" Shifu calmly said, "Go back to your room and think about this. If you want, go to the village and have some fresh air. It will help. Get something cold to drink to calm yourself down"

"I don't want anything!! I want the scroll!!" I continued to roar back at Shifu and Oogway.

"I –"

"GO!" Shifu raised his voice over mine.

_Go to hell!!_

I ran out and stumble over Tigress.

"Oof" Tigress yelled, "Oww…brother Tai Lung, that hurt"

She got up and cleaned herself. So many things were racing in my mind and I didn't think straight. Which also means that I didn't think or thought or put my words together first before saying out loud.

"You! This is all your fault. If you didn't show up none of this will happen. You aren't fit to be a Kung Fu warrior, you're a female! Warriors are made from strong character, bold and strong but you're a….a….." I stopped short.

Tigress started to cry and sob.

"a….a….._Sigh_…why…." I dropped on my knees. "Why"

Tigress sobbed even louder than before and I looked at her. Again, those orange striking eyes. Such beauty and innocent.

"Wha..what have I done" I raked my head and screamed.

"Why…Don't I deserve better than this. Why Shifu. WHY!!" and I ran away from the Jade Palace. Never to return if possible.

_How can I not return? This is where I live. This is where I grew and train._

I ran and ran down the stairs.

"This is where I dedicated my whole life to. To Kung Fu. I love Kung Fu but why do you deny me. Am I not worthy enough to serve as a Dragon warrior? Am I too foolish? Or..am…I….evil…."

I ran some more till I've reached the bottom. Knocked everybody insight without even stopping.

"Hey watch it man"

"Whoa, big guy"

"You gonna pay for that"

"Get off the road scumbag"

"Hey careful"

"Oww, that hurt"

I didn't care. Not the least.

_I was denied, _(Still running)_ was denied because I wasn't pure or just enough _(running) _wasn't acceptable because of an impure heart _(running) _As a result, and it means…I'm evil?! _(Stop).

"Huh…huh…huh…..huh….."

"Is that it?" I asked myself. "Is that all?" Now chuckling.

"Ha….haha…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH………….I'm a fool!" and I raised my fist and banged onto a wall. It literally broke down with its foundation.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm evil…That's why I'm denied. Such a pity, and here I thought I was good enough. Shifu, you trained me to be the dragon warrior and the scroll. So, I will do as you say and like you said, _obeying your master is not a weakness"_

I ran back again slowly but gradually. I ran and ran till a house blocked my way.

"Aargh…Heeyah!!"

_Boom_

The house tore down. Then another and another and another. I literally went on a rampage, destroying things that were blocking my way.

"Ahh…Help!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, you gonna pay for that"

Get off the road scumbag"

"Monster!!"

Everybody went screaming like crazy as if like the sky is falling. Nothing was done unharmed. I even pushed away people who interfered my path. All this done till I've reached the Jade Palace, again.

I let out a deafening roar and rush back into the Hall of Heroes. Once I've reached my destination, I broke down the door.

"Tai Lung! What's the meaning of this!" the shocked red panda was so surprised that he was taken aback by my next words.

"Shifu" I chuckled, "I want my dragon scroll!!"

I charged.

"Shifu" Oogway said.

"Don't worry" and the red panda charged at me and were about to stop and strike at me when………

_Flashback of movie… (Shifu's son running towards him)_

_Crack _"Ungh"

I threw Shifu away to the walls and was nearly knocked unconscious.

"I will have my scroll!!"

I jumped and…………. (A/N: sad aint it? Sigh)

--

I opened my eyes. Darkness floods my eyes and I saw nothing. I was in total darkness.

"Huh..?" and gurgled and moaned.

"Oh…my head. Oh…what time is it?"

"It is time for repentance. Time to think of what you did" I heard Shifu's voice.

"Huh?" I tried to move my hands but can't. Not only that, I felt so heavy as if something large was on m back. I tried to move.

"Ungh…I can't move"

"That's the whole point" Shifu bent down and I looked at him, "M'boy, I didn't think you'll do this nor deserve this. You deserve much better than this" He was sad.

"Shifu…Baba….no. What is this?" I screamed.

"You're held by Master Oogway's special device lock that is purposely made for you alone. It's locked with natural power, Chi power, so, mere force cannot pry open. Only Oogway can do this. Your hands are locked by two big boulders especially for you hanging down on a stand alone rock in the mid of a bottomless pit" Shifu sighed and continued.

"This whole prison was made specially for you Tai Lung. For you alone. Commander Vachir and his thousand rhinos will guard you till the day come where you can be free but I doubt it. Be brave my son. I seek the day you have repent" After saying that, Shifu walked away, leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Wait..! Shifu, wait…baba….Wo ai ni!! (I love you!!) Please don't leave me. Please" my voice echoed and I started to cry.

Cry I did without a care in the world.

_I…..have…….failed……you….baba….I shall forever love you even though I'm dead. If only I had a second chance…and another chance to see those beautiful eyes._

_Tigress, I love you._

--

A/N: Well, that's it. I felt so sorry and sad when I was writing this ending chapter and nearly cried. Tai Lung is having such a hard time keeping a float. Next, I would really like to thank:

RenkonNairu: For all of your reviews. You're the best. I wouldn't have gone this far without your reviews. Thanks.

To Kristicoyl: For putting in unnecessary review in it by spamming "Tai Lung" all over stories about him.

To all readers who read my story, I'm so grateful but you didn't review it. Still I'm happy at least some people read my story.

To Luna Goldsun: Yeah, she didn't review my story (I hope she read story) neither but without her great story, I wouldn't have gone this far either. Her story "That's why they call it present" has really inspired me to continue. Thanks girl.

Final note: I'll be writing another story, also about Tai Lung, after mid if August. I have a big exam next week on11 August. Wish me luck.

Once again, thanks.


End file.
